Done
by LegendofZelda64
Summary: After the war, there is a long road to recovery of the city. Tris is stuck in regret after shooting Will, changing her behavior. With all of the craziness going on around her, will Tris be able to get the help she needs and get over killing Will? (Sorry, I really stink at summaries... the story will be a lot better)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Hey! This is my first Divergent fanfiction, so please bear with me. I wrote most of this when I was in creative writing class at PCC (the coolest place ever). I figured that I might as well post it and see what you guys think. Well… here I go!**

***NOTE: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters in it, Veronica Roth does***

**TRIS POV**

"Tris? Are you alright?" Tobias's deep voice resonated in my head as I sat up. I was shaking from my dream and all I could see was Will's dead body. It was slumped on the road, completely dead. I had shot him. I had shot my best friend's boyfriend. I shot my own friend. I stifled a sob and looked up at Tobias, once known as Four. He had four fears in his landscape, so it made sense.

"I'm fine," I muttered as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. This is why I couldn't be in Candor, I lie too easily. It had been three months since the war against Erudite. Christina had forgiven me for shooting Will, yet I was still a wreck. All I saw in my dreams was Will's slumped body. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to erase the image.

"Clearly you're not," Tobias spoke and grabbed my hand. The touch sent an electric charge up and down my spine even though we had been dating for more than four months. The Abnegation part of me always had me nervous about physical contact; I was brought up being against it.

"No, really," I tightened my grip on his hand; "I'm fine," I then looked into his eyes and immediately saw it as a mistake. The blue in his eyes enveloped me. I could stare at those eyes for years and still not get over them. I sighed, how would I be able to lie to him now, after the war.

"Fine. You don't seem-" Tobias was cut off by me, sobbing hysterically. This seemed to have startled him, but immediately he composed himself and pulled me into him, my head resting against his chest. I could not lie to him.

"Will," I gasped between sobs. I buried my face further into Tobias's chest and continued to sob. He methodically stroked my hair. We sat like this for a few minutes before he pulled away.

"Tris," Tobias tried to look me in the eyes, but I looked away. "Tris. It's not your fault what happened to Will. He was under a simulation. Christina forgives you, everything is all right. We should go to breakfast, are you ready to go?" he looked at me and I slowly nodded. I wiped my eyes, sniffled, and then walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I jumped in the shower and got into black jeans, a black tank top, and black combat boots. I applied as little make-up as I could without Christina scolding me and threw my hair up into a ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Tobias standing with his back to me, shirtless. I almost gasped out of awe as I saw every muscle in his back move as he threw a shirt on. When he turned around, I hoped that I wasn't blushing, like I usually did.

"Ready?" Tobias was half-smirking at me. I must have been blushing pretty bad to get him to look like that. I stared up at his hair. It was sticking out at odd ends. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, but you're not," I threw my hairbrush at him. He gave me a fake scowl and brushed his hair. When he finished, he took my hand and we walked down to the cafeteria together. When we got there, Tobias grabbed each of us a muffin and we sat down at our usual table. Everyone was there. Except Will. He would never be there again. I held back tears and sat down in between Tobias and Christina.

"Trissy!" Chris squealed as she hugged me. Why was she so chirpy?

"Hey, Chris," I mumbled. I shoved some muffin into my mouth and began to chew slowly.

"How was your night?" Chris waggled her eyebrows. Was she drunk?

"I was at a meeting to fix our city, how do you think it went?" I spoke a little too sharply, "Sorry, didn't mean to sound so mean when I said that. You drunk, Chris? Is it because of Will?" Slowly Christina calmed down and a sad look was replaced in her wild eyes.

"I miss him," Chris whimpered. She began to cry that broke into a sob. She embraced me once more and I held onto her tightly, afraid to let go. She wiped her eyes and looked at me. She held my gaze for only a half second before she began eating again. She was much more serious, and I didn't think that was a good thing. I sighed and shoved more of the muffin into my mouth.

"Chris, will you be okay?" I asked tentatively as she slowly began to finish eating.

"Yes," she said as she rose and walked out of the dining area. She was rubbing her eyes.

"I'll watch her," Uriah said from across the table. I nodded my head and he stood up and walked out of the room. A couple minutes later, I got up and left the cafeteria as well. I knew very well that I had left Tobias there, but he would know where to find me so I didn't need to worry myself.

I walked quickly to the usual spot for Tobias and me. It was a little right next to the Chasm. When I sat down, waves of water leaped up and soaked my ankles with a chilling ferocity. I slumped forward and let the water hit my face. I should have been scared, but I wasn't.

I sat there relaxed for a minute before Christiana entered my mind. I saw her sobbing over Will's death, screaming out of anger, and her being stone cold silent. It's because of me. I squeezed my eyes shut for the hundredth time and began to cry. I pulled myself up a little as a sob wracked my body. I looked down at the pointed rocks below. It would be easy, Al did it. I moved up a little so I was just barely sitting on the ledge. I let one arm go of the edge and I fell forward. The only thing keeping me from certain death was one hand, knuckles white, clinging to the edge.

"I'm done," I spoke so softly I could barely hear myself. Just as I was about to let go, a hand grasped my wrist with such strength that even I was surprised.

"What are you doing, Tris?" It was Tobias. I ducked my head and avoided eye contact. I was partially angry and partially relieved that he saved me. I had turned into a wreck.

"Nothing," I spoke. My head was still down. He pulled me up and had me standing on the ledge. His hands were gripping my forearms tightly.

"Nothing? Nothing! How is this nothing? Tris, you almost died. You almost committed _suicide, _Tris!" he had released his grip on my arms and I rubbed my wrists and hands. His own hands were shaking. His voice had risen to a yell when he talked to me. Abruptly, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up and over his shoulder. He turned and began walking to his apartment. He threw open the door and walked in. He walked into his bedroom and put me on the bed and then left the room. A minute later he returned. In his hands were two pairs of handcuffs. He attached one part to my wrist and the other to the bed post. He repeated the same process to my other wrist. When he finished, he sighed deeply and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going, _Four?_" I spat out his nickname like it was full of venom. I knew he didn't like me using it when we weren't in public.

"To get help because clearly, Tris, you need it," Tobias turned on his heel and strode out of the room. I stared at the door he exited from and began to scream. I pulled on the handcuffs until my wrists were cut and up and red hot blood began to stream down my arm. I relaxed when I felt the intense pain. My whole body slouched down and I sat in silence until Tobias would be back. After ten minutes, I fell asleep.

**Well, there's the first chapter! Sorry if it was really short. Let me know what you think and ill put up another chapter. I have more written, but I want to see what you guys think about it before I put more up. **

**Thanks!**

**~LegendofZelda64**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for the positive reviews! Since it seems as though people like what I'm writing, I'll continue. Also, when I originally wrote this, I didn't separate it into chapters, so I'm just filling in parts to make it flow into chapters. Sorry if the beginning or ends of chapters are really awkward or just plain terrible. If they aren't that bad, however, great! If you guys could let me know how the beginning and end of chapters are, that would be great so that I will know whether or not to fix it. **

***Note: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters in it. Veronica Roth does.***

**Tris POV**

When my dream cleared, I found myself standing in an alley. I immediately recognized it and tried to wake myself up, but to no avail. In my right hand was a cocked gun. I tried to drop it, but my hand seemed glued to the black handle. Then he came. Will began to walk towards me, stuck in a simulation. He also had a gun raised.

"Will!" I sobbed and tried to run away. I was stuck in the ground. I had to shoot him, but I couldn't shoot him again. My arm mechanically moved up closer to my head and my left hand came up to meet the gun. To make sure my aim was perfect. I couldn't stop myself, the dream was controlling me. Will went to pull the trigger of his gun and shoot me, but my dream induced self got to him first. I fell to my knees as Will's body fell to the ground and I began sobbing. The dream faded out. The last thing I saw was Will's dead body.

When I woke up, I was still sobbing. The blood on my arms and cuts had dried, but the sudden movement of me awakening opened the cuts again and sent in new blood in a wave of red.

"Four!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I thrashed feebly as my wrists screamed in pain. I heard footsteps from the other room and I quickly relaxed. I didn't want someone to see me in the panicky state I was in from my dream. Four was the only person that I would let see me like this, but after being handcuffed to a bed and left alone, I didn't even want him to see. I scowled as Four walked into the room.

"I got help," Four said. He seemed to completely ignore my cut wrists. I stared past his at the opposite wall.

"I don't need help, Four," I tried to sound menacing, but I think it came out more tentative from being on edge by my dream. Also, I didn't like an angry Four.

"Yes, you do, Tris!" his voice was beginning to rise again. "Stop using my nickname as a weapon against me," with that, he slipped out of the room. He returned with Chris and a flustered nurse.

"Oh my god, Tris! How could you do something as drastic as suicide?" Chris began to cry and pulled me into a bear hug. The nurse came over to me with two keys and unlocked the handcuffs. She began to wipe my arms with gauze and rub some liquid on the cuts. I gritted my teeth and clenched my eyes shut every time the liquid made contact with my wrists. It stung and smelled like lemons. After a full cleaning, she wrapped more gauze around each wrist and taped it with black electrical tape.

"That should be good for now," the nurse said as she began to pack up all of her things. She grabbed Four's arm and yanked him out of the room. She looked mad now.

"Well, this will be a bother," I said absentmindedly as I tried and failed to roll my wrists.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was the reason for this," she gestured to my wrists. I just shook my head, it wasn't her fault, it had been mine. I killed Will.

"Chris," I began, but was cut off by her hugging me yet again. A new flow of tears streamed down her face.

"Don't you ever try something that stupid again, Tris. You would have died and left me alone with a crushed Four. All of your friends would be destroyed by your death. NEVER do that again," Chris sighed, rubbed her bloodshot eyes, and left. Once again, I was alone. A few minutes later, Four walked back in with the nurse. Four walked up next to me and lifted me up bridal style. I thrashed in his strong arms. If he was carrying me like this, he didn't want me to run away from where we were going. He grip only tightened on the arm and thigh he was holding so I just relaxed and scowled at him. I avoided his mysterious blue eyes as he walked into the infirmary. I figured Four would stop in one of the examination rooms, but he didn't. We approached a rusty door which was thrust open with a grounding squeal and walked down the hallway. The nurses, who I had forgotten was there, scanned a card and exposed a pillowed room, in the middle were chains surrounded by some fuzzy substance. Four set me down and began to cuff my ankles to each chain before I could run.

I stared at him in complete silence. When he finished, Four stood up and walked back towards the hallway. I stood up and ran after him. I grabbed his arm. When he turned around, I kissed him. It wasn't as passionate as our kisses usually were, but desperate. I figured he was in a simulation again. Any moment and he would kiss me back and then carry me back to his apartment. He didn't. When I finally pulled away from him, he walked back into the hallway. I tried to run after him, but the chains prevented me from leaving the room.

"Four," I whimpered. He turned around and just stared at me. I stared at him in disbelief. He willingly left me in here. He wasn't under a simulation at all. How could he just leave me here? I thought he loved me. As the door began to close, I sit down. Tears begin to form in the corners of my eyes as I watch the hallway disappear. I hear the crackly of an intercom and jump.

"Hello, Tris," it was the nurse, "welcome to our suicidal room. We wish no harm upon you, only help. Four can visit you between seven and eight," I curled up into a ball as the intercom shut down. I don't remember falling asleep, but I did.

When I woke up, my back felt like there were needles in it. I rolled up into a sitting position just as the door was opening again. It must be Four, it _had _to be Four. He was under a simulation! He was coming back to rescue me! I stood up and went by the door. When the door was three quarters of the way up, my stomach started flip-flopping. I don't know why I was nervous, I just was.

"Four!" I shouted excitedly. I missed him and he was here to visit. When the door was completely open, I found Max standing there, not Four. My smile immediately faded and I glared at Max.

"Sorry to disappoint," Max said as he strode into the room.

"Shut up, Max," I was not in the mood to be smart mouthed by a Dauntless leader.

"Feisty!"

"I've been stuck in a room. I thought my boyfriend was here to save me, but instead I got you. Are you now expecting a happy Tris?"

"No, but it would have been nice," Max chuckled and slid down to the ground to sit.

"What do you want, Max?" I was starting to get aggravated. I wanted answers, not jokes. Max sighed and then stood up. He walked over to me and undid the cuffs on my ankles. Free, I tried to run away, but Max caught me by the arm.

"Tricky one," he said. He made a tut-tut noise and then laughed.

"Why are you so happy?" I glared at him. Max was never happy like this, what was up?

"I'm not happy at all, I'm just trying to make you happy," Max tightened his grip on my arm and I flinched.

"Well, it's not working."

"Clearly."

"What do you want?" I was exasperated. Max, thank god, didn't speak, but lead me out of the room and down the hall. When we were back in the regular infirmary, I saw Uriah, Zeke, and Chris sitting in the waiting room. I don't know why I was looking for Will. He would never be in the infirmary again thanks to me.

"Come sit," Max was serious now. I stared at him, trying to figure out what was going no. It didn't work. I had to be more direct.

"What the hell is going on, Max?" I was done with the guessing act.

"Just wait," he seemed on edge now.

"Where's Four then?" as soon as the words left my mouth, everyone's head ducked down. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes for the hundredth time. "Max, where is he? What happened?"

"We can visit him soon," Chris was holding back a sob. Everyone seemed to be holding back a sob.

"Four went to Erudite. He wanted to start cleaning up their mess when…" Max paused.

"When what?" I was terrified.

"He got a knife in the back," Max finished and looked down. I stared at him for a moment completely in shock and then leaned into Chris and began sobbing.

**Yup! There's the second chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it was really long, with what I had already written there was only two spots that I would stop at for chapter endings, but then the chapters would have been ridiculously short, so I combined them. I've completely finished copying what I have already written, so the next chapters will be written completely fresh and hopefully posted the same day I write them. I might be able to get another chapter in tonight. If I can't tonight, I definitely will tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know how the chapter beginning and ends sound!**

**~LegendofZelda64 **


	3. Chapter 3

**First things first:**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! Some of the things you guys said have had me smiling for hours. Thanks for making me the happiest I've been in a while! I wasn't going to write the third chapter tonight, but reading the things you guys are saying convinced me otherwise. So here you go! Here's chapter 3!**

***Note: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters in it. Veronica Roth does!***

**Tris POV**

I must have cried on Christina's shoulder for an hour and a half. The only reason I stopped was because I ran out of tears. Max had left a while ago to check Tori and the rest of Dauntless. Uriah had fallen asleep, his face puffy from crying, and Zeke sat with a Sharpie, drawing on his face.

"Really, Zeke? Even when your best friend is in danger you still joke around?" Chris was trying to keep her expression serious but I knew that she wanted to laugh.

"Hey, I have to occupy myself somehow," Zeke smirked and drew a heavy-duty handlebar mustache. He fell back in his chair laughing. I could only pull off a half-smile. Zeke was somehow comforting me. When he saw me smiling, he crossed his arms and proudly grinned. "See, I even made _her _smile!" he fell back laughing again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I tried to scowl, but I was having difficulty. Somehow, Zeke had distracted me from Tobias. The thought of Tobias made me start to cry again. Chris surrounded me in her arms with a gentle embrace. She stood up, pulling me with her, and began to walk out of the infirmary.

"Let's go to my room for a while. You're probably sick of this stupid place anyways," I just nodded in her neck.

"Can I leave?" My voice sounded muffled, but Chris could understand me.

"Sure you can. Let's just say that I had a little talk with the nurse that bandaged you up," even though I couldn't see her, I knew that Christina would have an evil glint to her eyes at this very moment. I pulled away from her and wiped my eyes with the heel of my hand.

"What did you do, Chris?" I looked at her suspiciously. Chris was very talented in the art of "convincing" people to let her do what she wanted.

"Nothing!" Chris threw her hands up in defense, "Nothing I swear! I just signed your release papers. You're staying with me until further notice," she handed me the papers. They were real all right.

"Release papers? What am I-a dog?" I kept looking at Chris's curvy signature on the line.

"I don't know why, honestly, but maybe it was because you were in the suicide room. Just be happy that you don't have to stay there another night," Chris had grabbed my arm and was dragging me to her apartment.

"Fine," I stopped resisting and I walked side-by-side with her. When we reached her apartment, she unlocked the door and we walked in. When we entered, I sat down on her couch while she went and tossed her purse on her bed. When she came back in, Chris's face looked agitated.

"What's wrong, Chris?" I stood up and walked over to her.

"My lipstick must have fallen out of my pocket at the infirmary. Will you be all right if I go get it?" she looked at me suspiciously. Of course I would be all right.

"Yeah, go get your make-up, Chris!" I smirked and shoved her towards the door. She just laughed and started to jog back to the infirmary. I shut the door and walked back to the couch. I threw myself down on it and closed my eyes. As soon as I did that, all I could think of was Tobias's safety. He would probably die. He was going to die and I would be without him. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him so I started pacing in a circle, trying to get him off of my mind. It didn't work. I walked into the kitchen to get some water and saw the kitchen knife sitting next to the sink. I tried to ignore it, but the silver seemed to hypnotize me, call to me, and beg me to come closer. I picked it up gingerly. It fit in my hand as if it had been made for me. I then ran over and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. My Tobias was most likely going to die, so I was going with him. I flattened out the paper and wrote Chris a note.

_Chris,_

_I love you. You were the first person I met on the train, the person that helped to protect me, and the person that was my friend. I couldn't bear to part with you, but I must. Tobias will probably die from the knife in his back if he isn't dead already and I can't live without him. So I'm ending it here. I wanted to tell you that I don't want you doing anything rash because of this. Also, I still hate myself over killing Will. I could have shot him anywhere, but I killed him. I'm terrible for doing that. I hurt you, even if you won't admit it. I'm also sorry that I' m making you read this letter instead of shopping with me or having Dauntless cake with me and Uri. _

_ 3 you always,_

_ Beatrice Prior _

I folded the letter in half and put it on the kitchen counter. In handwriting that I considered fancy for me, I wrote Christina. I picked the knife back up and twirled it in my hand once. I decided to see just how badly it would hurt first. I placed the tip of the knife just next to the middle of my left wrist. I gritted my teeth as I made a very small incision and move down my wrist about two inches. I pulled the knife out and looked at what I had done. The cut had started to bleed, a thin line that ran down my arm from having it positioned at an angle. My eyes began to tear up and one tear drop fell from my eye while the other trailed down my cheek. The tear mixed in with the blood, forming a pinkish-red color that joined in with the rest of the blood. I then turned the knife towards my stomach. I once again positioned the tip exactly where I wanted it to go. I looked down and saw my face in the sterling silver of the blade.

"See you on the other side, Tobias," I whispered and I drew the knife back, about to end it all for real this time. Just as I went to plunge the knife, I heard Chris's door open. I quickly moved the knife and washed it off in the sink. I was cleaning up the floor and my wrist when Christina walked back in. Her smile was so big she looked like the Joker.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked as I tossed the paper towel into the trash.

"Guess who's alive!" she began jumping up and down in excitement. I just stared at her for a minute before it clicked and a big smile spread across my face. I hugged Chris and she squeezed me before whispering to me to go visit him. I ran out of the apartment and all the way to the infirmary, nothing could ruin the mood.

When I walked in, I realized that my wrist was still cut and I didn't want Tobias to see it. I saw Uriah sitting in one of the waiting chairs scrubbing his face with a baby wipe. I walked over to him, laughing the whole way over there.

"So you figured it out?" Uriah looked up at me, laughed, and then went back to scrubbing.

"Yup. I hate Zeke sometimes," he said when his mouth wasn't covered by the wipe. I just laughed again.

"Hey, can I wear your sweatshirt? I'm cold," I gave him my best puppy dog eyes stuck my lip out. He just laughed once again and threw his sweatshirt at me. I put it on and zipped it up. It was huge on me, but it hid my wrist so I was alright with it. I walked up to the front desk to ask to visit Tobias.

"Hi, I'd like to visit Four," I tried to sound calm and polite, but I sounded jumpy and polite.

"Sure. Room 568A, it's on your left," the nurse never even looked up as I walked away from the desk and down the hallway. When I reached the room, I took a deep breath and knocked on his door quietly. I heard a feeble come in from him and I opened the door and walked in. Four was lying on his stomach, shirtless. I gasped quietly, but not out of awe this time, but out of shock. Most of his back was covered in bandages and one section was a deep scarlet color, probably where he had been stabbed. Tobias wasn't able to move, but he had a mirror angled towards the door. I walked up next to him and crouched down so that my head was level with his.

"Hi," I said softly. I saw his head in the mirror, his blue eyes shining, his lips parted in a very faint smile.

"Hey, daredevil," he said. He tried to laugh, but the effort hurt him clearly and so he just gave up and stayed where he was.

"Not funny, Tobias," I tried to glare, but I couldn't. I was too relieved to see him to be mad at him. He just smiled. "So what in hell were you doing in Erudite?" I wanted answers now.

"I went to Erudite to see what was going on there and to help clean things up, being Abnegation and all. I went to the floor where we killed Jeanine and started to just check out all the rooms and clean up anything I could. I went into one dark room when I heard this voice say 'you can't get me that easily' and the next thing I knew, I had a knife in my back and I was on a stretcher heading to Dauntless. Erudite has very good medical technology, Tris," when Tobias had finished speaking, his breathing was coming in harsher than before, as if talking tired him out.

"Thank god you're alive," I said, my voice shaking uncontrollably.

"I shouldn't be alive right now, but yes, thank god I'm alive. I get to see you again," Four smiled again and this time I smiled at what he said out of happiness, no relief or jokes, just happiness. I liked that.

"When can you leave?" I wanted my Tobias back as soon as I possibly could.

"A couple of months. I need therapy for my back and legs. There was some nerve damage," Four spoke as if there was nothing seriously wrong. I just breathed out, my hands were shaking still from the nervous anticipation of seeing him. "But enough talk, can you fit under here where my face is?" Tobias was suddenly very serious. I nodded, and then quickly said yes. I crawled under where his face was and laid down on my back. I kept myself up on my forearms and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"What now?" I asked. I was thoroughly confused at the moment. He just smiled and managed to grab my face with his hands. He pulled me up to his face and kissed me. This kiss was full of passion. As if we both longed for this very exact moment. I held myself up more so I was even closer to him than before. We held the kiss for a very long time before we broke away to breathe. We stared at each other for a minute, as if testing, would the other person decide not to do it again? I raised myself up again and we kissed yet again, so much passion was behind both of our kisses, more than words could express. It was love, that was the only explanation. We continuously held the kiss. All of a sudden I heard the door slam open and Tobias and I both jumped.

"What the hell is this, Tris?!" Chris. She seemed angry. I mouthed the word sorry to Tobias as I scooted out from where his head was. In her hand was the letter I had written to her. I silently scolded myself for not remembering to grab it. I put my arms behind my back and began rubbing my left arm with my right hand out of nerves. I felt the fabric of Uriah's sweatshirt move up and down on my arm. I looked down at the ground. I had to be blushing, I always did.

"What the hell is _**that, **_Tris?" this time it was Four. I turned towards him. From the mirror I could see what he was seeing. My wrist. The sweatshirt had moved enough for him to see the cut. Rubbing my arm had caused it to start bleeding again. I looked down and watched as one drop of blood fell to the ground and splattered. I looked between Four and Chris's angered faces.

"Shit…" I muttered.

**Yay! The third chapter is finished! Sorry I got it done late, I kept on changing parts when I was writing it. Thanks again for the amazing reviews you guys sent me, and I will write chapter 4 tomorrow! I have band camp (yes I'm a band geek, I play mallet percussion) from 9-3 so that's why my chapters are always getting posted in the late afternoon.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others!**

**~LegendofZelda64**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I had the first part of my ninth grade orientation yesterday and I was having a Vampire Diaries marathon. I'll write this chapter and if I have time I'll write another one to make up for yesterday. Thanks!**

***Note: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters, Veronica Roth does.***

**Tris POV:**

My gaze continuously swept between Christina's furious eyes and Tobias's mirror that showed my wrist. There was now a small puddle of blood on the floor from the cut being reopened. I pulled the sleeve back down to hide the cut and I turned and looked at Chris.

"Tris, what is this?" Chris held up the letter once again. I stared at it. Why did I write that letter? It would have been easier to have left Christina without an explanation if I had the time to finish the job with the knife, I wouldn't be in this place now.

"Just a note," I shrugged my shoulders and tried to act casual. It was really hard to do, however, when Chris was giving me the death glare.

"What kind of note? Let me see it," Four was trying to angle the mirror towards Chris without success. After fiddling with the mirror for a bit, he gave up and left the mirror in its placement.

"Why don't you see it," Chris walked over to where I had been crouching earlier and she bent down herself. She slid the note under where Four's head was and began to position the mirror herself so that he would be able to see the whole thing. While she was ducked down, I took the opportunity and snuck out of the room. As I just started to get myself out, Chris stood up and saw me leaving. When we made eye contact I sprinted from the room and down the hallway. I heard Chris yelling my name, but I didn't care. I didn't mind answering to Christina, but I was petrified of answering to Tobias. When I reached the end of the hallway, I ran right into Uriah.

"Whoa there speed-devil!" Uriah laughed as he helped me stand back up to my feet. I turned and looked down the hallway as Christina began to run down the hall towards me. I looked at Uri, my escape route.

"Get me out of here," I said quickly and breathless from running down the hall.

"Okay, but you have some serious explaining to do when we get to a safe place, Chris looks ticked at you," Uriah turned around and I hopped onto his back. He ran from the infirmary and down several apartment corridors before he stopped at one with a rusty door. Uriah released his grip from one of my legs and opened the door. It was unlocked, that was surprising.

"Where are we, Uri?" I looked around at the empty pale blue walls. The room looked like it had been abandoned for years. The little furniture in the place was a couch, bed, and nightstand.

"This was my parents apartment," Uriah released his grip on the piggy back and I fell to the ground, my feet squashing into the carpet. As soon as I realized that this was his parents' apartment, it clicked. Uriah and Zeke lived here until they were each sixteen. I walked up to the bed and saw a picture of two adults that I guessed were Uriah's parents, and young Zeke and Uriah.

"That's us as a family when Zeke and I were younger," Uriah had walked over to me and gazed down at the picture as if he was looking at a memory, forgotten for so long that it hurt to be brought up again.

"Where are you guys?" I couldn't make out the background of the photo, just the people.

"You know where we have capture the flag?"

"Yeah."

"We're there. We had a family picnic to celebrate Zeke's first A on a paper." I laughed and looked at the photo again. I put it back on the table and looked around the room. I noticed that there was only one bed.

"Where did you and Zeke sleep?"

"We slept on the floor. MY parents couldn't afford furniture," Uriah sounded almost embarrassed to say the last part. When I turned to look at him, he was looking at the ground and the tips of his ears were pink.

"Oh, Uri," I walked over to him and wrapped him into a gentle hug. I felt him place his forehead on my shoulder.

"They became factionless after I turned sixteen. I didn't see them during the war so I assume that they are dead," I heard him sniffle, and then straighten.

"That's terrible," I couldn't think of what to say. How do you comfort someone who believes that they lost their parents? Uriah pulled away from the hug. He had managed to compose himself. He just spilled, time for me.

"So, my explanation?" Uriah just stared at me. I went over to the wall and sat down. I leaned my back against it.

"It was a note I wrote. I wasn't expecting Four to be alive, so I wanted to go see him," I was the one staring at the ground now.

"You wrote a _suicide _note to Chris? Tris that's ridiculousness! Why would you do that?" Uriah had walked over to me and sat down in front of me.

"Like I said, Four."

"Not a good enough answer for suicide, Tris. You should know that," Uriah's own voice was rising. I was sick of people yelling at me.

"You think I don't know that? You think I _wanted _to die?" I stood up and began pacing back and forth. I was done with people not trusting me and thinking that I didn't know what I was doing. I wanted my friends to help me, not scold me.

"Well, you wrote a letter, so you must have wanted to a bit," Uriah had stood up as well. I just stared at him. He was like all of my friends, not understanding, and not caring. I was done. I would just get rid of them all, by getting rid of myself. Much to Uriah's surprise, I ran out of the apartment and down the hallways. I could hear Uriah's pounding footsteps behind me, but he wouldn't be able to catch up to me in time. When I reached the Pit, I went and stood right in front of the Chasm. I would end it here, my friends wouldn't have to deal with their broken friend named Tris. I heard Uriah come around the corner and stop ten feet away from me.

"Tris, come here. We can talk, let us talk," Uriah was on the verge of pleading, but I wouldn't be alive long enough to hear him plead. I heard the pounding of the water below me and I looked behind me and watched the water crash across the pointed rocks. White foam gurgled around the edge of the Chasm and the rocks. I looked back at Uriah.

"No," I hadn't noticed the intensity of my voice until I spoke again.

"Come here," I turned towards the Chasm, "_**Tris**_!" I looked back at Uriah.

"It's Beatrice, Uriah," and then I threw myself forward and off of the ledge and into the Chasm.

**I should probably say this now before I forget to write it. I have not lost interest in this story, I have had a lot of things going on. My town got a new high school so freshmen (me!) have had a lot of tours to familiarize ourselves with the school. I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short; I just wanted to get you guys something since I didn't yesterday. Thank you for all the amazing reviews and encouragement to update! I didn't realize just how much people liked my story until people were begging me to update and saying how sad they were that I didn't update yesterday. I will try now to get a chapter in every day (unless I have something going on that goes very late)**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**~LegendofZelda64**

**P.S. If anyone has any questions for me personally (as an about the author thing) my friend in band suggested it so just private message me your questions if you have any and ill post the answers to the ones I want to answer with the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**+Hi! Thanks still for reading and reviewing, it means a lot. It feels good when people are almost begging for a new chapter. My friend must be annoyed with me because I go to him every time one of you guys give me a positive review and say how happy it made me and it feels good to smile for once. **

**Thanks!**

***Note: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters, Veronica Roth does.***

**Tris POV:**

As I fell, I kept my eyes shut. This was the third time I tried to kill myself and now that it was here, I was actually pretty scared about death. As the wind rushed through my hair, I could hear Uriah yell my name frantically. The next instant, I felt a hand grab my left wrist and I sung forwards. I opened my eyes just a crack and could faintly see the outline of Chris before I slammed into the Chasm wall and blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary. My left arm was elevated from the bed in a splint and my left leg had a big bulky cast on it. I felt, and probably looked, like a cartoon character in the hospital. My head was slamming, I probably had a concussion, and an IV was in my arm. A nurse turned around and saw that I was awake. She walked over to the monitor watching my heartbeat and wrote something down on her clipboard. She turned to me, smiled, and then walked out. It wasn't like nurses to completely ignore patients, so I became a little nervous. After a few minutes Chris walked in followed by Uriah and a doctor.

"Tris!" Uriah ran over and tried to hug me without hurting me. I didn't make any noise, but I did wince.

"Hey, Uri," I barely made out. After a minute he pulled away and his spot was replaced by Chris, who did not care if I was hurt or not.

"That was the stupidest thing you've ever done, Tris, but thank god you're okay," Chris's hug just kept getting tighter and tighter until I gasped in pain. After I made a noise, Chris pulled away, but not before smirking at me. She did that on purpose! Talk about payback for almost killing myself… again. The doctor walked up to the monitor and looked at it just as the nurse had.

"What happened?" my mind was still fuzzy on the thing after I had fallen off of the Chasm ledge. How had Chris saved me?

"Well, you fell," Uriah started. Clearly he was confused as well. Chris jumped in with the rest.

"Then I saved you. Isn't that a good enough explanation?" Chris crossed her arms and stared at me. Of course it wasn't.

"How, Chris? I was falling to my death, where would you have found a ledge to stand on to save me?" I was getting really sick of people not giving me straight forward answers.

"Well you know the floor where Dauntless practices paintball?" I nodded, "I was down there by the edge that looks into the Chasm when I heard Uriah yelling your name. I looked over the edge and I saw you fall backwards. I reached out to see if I could catch you at all and luckily I caught your wrist. I couldn't stop you from hitting the wall, though. Sorry," Chris watched my face, clearly looking for a reaction.

"Lucky me," I sighed and turned to the doctor. "When do I get out of here?"

"A week at the very least unless your condition worsens," the doctor seemed to be completely ignoring me. What's up with the staff today?

"Great. Chris, how's Four?" I wanted to distract myself before I hurt someone while I was stuck in here.

"Great! After you had run away he had the bandages on his back removed and they injected him with this substance that got rid of the cut. I don't know what those Erudite people did, but it worked wonders! He's still sore, but he's laying on his back and healing better than ever!" Chris jumped at the last part and I laughed. Uriah's eyes lit up when Chris talked about the substance.

"Oh I know that stuff! It's called Substance H and I heard it can even bring people back from the dead if it's used within the first half hour of the person's death." Uriah smiled and sat back down after he had put his two-cents in.

"That's some strong stuff," I said. My mind was elsewhere though, was Four still mad at me for my wrist and the note? I hoped not, but you never know.

"We should let Tris get some rest. Everyone else out," the doctor had stood up and was walking out of the room. Chris and Uriah both hugged me and then left the room. The doctor left last, closing the door behind him. I tried to get myself in a position that was at least a bit comfortable and then finally fell asleep.

I was awakened by violent shakes. I tried to scream out in pain as my arm was thrown back and forth, but only found a gag in my mouth. My screams came out as muffled noises. I tried to look at who was shaking me, but only saw darkness. I must have had a blindfold on my face as well. The shakings finally stopped when the person figured out that I was awake.

"Ms. Prior! So happy to see you, but I wish it was more healthy terms," I instantly recognized the voice but I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it. My blindfold was removed and my worst fears was approved. In front of me was Jeanine Matthews. My eyes opened wide in shock and I tried to pull away from her. She couldn't be alive, we killed her. Tori killed her. I watched it! She took out a gun and put it up to my forehead. "I am going to take out the gag so that we can talk civilized. You wont yell, wont you?" she smiled as I shook my head no. The gag came out and I moved my mouth around as I relieved the stretched areas.

"You're dead. How can you be alive?" I tried to play it coolly, but I was too puzzled to act any differently than shocked. Uriah's conversation with me clicked suddenly. She must have had Solution H.

"You're so much nicer when you aren't talking," that snapped me back to reality. I scowled at her. "Spoke to soon," Jeanine mused.

"Why are you here?" Seriously, what did this chic want with me every five seconds?

"We never finished our studies on the Divergent. I like to finish what I start," I was hit by fear. I shouldn't have been frightened, but after what had happened last time, I didn't want a repeat.

"Four?" I asked meekly. I swear to god if he was going again I wouldn't be able to live with myself any more than I already am.

"Already there," Jeanine smiled when my look immediately became anger.

"Bring him back," I spoke, my words coming out like poison.

"No can do. After we realized just how weak you could get, we decided to use a male. Besides, once he's gone, it will make your tests so much more real if you've suffered such a… lost," Jeanine smiled again and I almost threw up.

"Not Four," I tried to make my voice even more stern as I spoke. I would give my life to him. He shouldn't do the same in any way.

"You know what, enough I'm-going-to-save-the-day speeches. Eric!" Jeanine clapped her hands and Eric walked in. Was no one that we killed dead? He walked up to me and put a syringe in my neck. He pushed the plunger down and then backed up.

"What was that?" I didn't want another simulation.

"Solution H," Jeanine simply stated; "we may be needing you for a very long time and we want you staying young like us," she smiled again.

"It makes me immortal?" I was stunned. I didn't realize that immortality was reachable.

"Yes, until we shut it down manually from a master computer. Then you age normally," Jeanine looked bored from explaining herself to me.

"I won't go," I was not going to be Jeanine's little toy forever. I'd sooner die.

"I'm done arguing. Eric, if you will," Jeanine gestured to me as she stood. Eric walked over to me as she walked out of the room. Eric took out a sack that the Amity used for potatoes and put it over my head. I felt another needle go into my neck and all I saw was blackness as I fell into a paralyzed sleep.

**Yay! I finally got some alone time to finish this chapter! I had been hanging out with family today, so I got little time to work. I hope you enjoy it and I might not be able to get a chapter out tomorrow because I'm going to see Wicked with my mom and then going directly to a friend's house for an end-of-the-summer party. I might be able to in the morning, though. We will see. I just wanted to warn everyone so that if I don't post tomorrow, people wont think that I gave up on the story or anything.**

**Thanks!**

**~LegendofZelda64**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I'm terrible for doing that to you guys. I have had parties and school tours and people over. I guess I had a social life. I would honestly and truthfully rather be alone updating these chapters for you guys, but I don't want my mom to think that I'm some forever alone creep and make me do boring activities. Today was my first day of freshman year! Whoop whoop! I got very lost… :P In Spanish I have to choose a Hispanic name and I'm thinking of doing Beatriz (Beatrice) for Divergent. My friends think I'm obsessed, but they just don't understand… Enough of me blabbering, though, let's get on with the chapter! Thanks for the positive reviews guys!**

**(Note: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters, Veronica Roth does!)**

**Tris POV:**

When my vision had thoroughly cleared, I immediately recognized where I was. I was back in the room I had stayed in when I wasn't being tested on. The door was shut, like it had been when I was in here, and there was a single mattress on the floor. I stood up and began walking around the room when I heard the door open. I whipped myself around and saw Eric standing there. I felt my face automatically scrunch up and I turned away from him. I sat down and covered my ears; I did not want to hear any of the trash that would come out of his mouth. I only released the grip when I felt myself rise into the air. I looked up and saw Eric's face. I was still curled in a ball as he carried me out of the room and down the hall. We went into the same room that I had been in so many times before. The only difference was that the amount of scientists in the room had increased by about twenty. Jeanine noticed me being carried in by Eric and swept her dark blue dress around in half circle as she walked towards us.

"Beatrice! How lovely of you to wake up!" how could a woman this cruel be so cheery? I just glared at her.

"Can we get started? For someone this small, she can get pretty heavy!" Eric grunted as he bounced me up to get a better grip on me.

"Fine. Strap her to the table," Jeanine gestured over to the metal table that I had "died" in. Eric walked over and dropped me on the table. I instinctively winced as my lower back hit the table. He pushed me down and strapped my arms, legs, stomach, and forehead to the table. I tried to wrestle it off, but I knew that it was a losing battle so I just stayed there.

**Ugh I'm sorry. I just can't get this chapter out tonight; I have so much going on inside my head. I'll post this for now and finish it tomorrow. I'm sorry I didn't finish it and left you all in the middle of a scene, I just don't have the heart right now to finish and I don't want to write a crappy chapter for you guys.**

**See ya tomorrow, I promise!**

**~LegendofZelda64**


End file.
